This proposed Rhode Island IDeA Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (RI-INBRE) is designed to provide continuing support for research capacity building both at the doctoral degree granting and at the baccalaureate institutions in RI that have been previously supported by the Biomedical Research Infrastructure Network (BRIN) award. The proposal has four central aims: 1) To build a productive, collaborative research program in molecular toxicology in the state of Rhode Island; 2) To train promising undergraduate and graduate students for careers in the biomedical sciences; 3) To maintain, and provide inclusive access to a state-of-the-art biomedical core research facility; and 4) To establish an effective outreach program for recruiting underrepresented scientists and students. Implementation of these goals will be achieved collaboratively by the six participating institutions in the Network. The Network activities will be coordinated through the five required Cores. The responsibility for overall direction and management of the program, as well as training and mentoring of junior investigators, rests with the Administrative Core. The Bioinformatics Core will assist the investigators in data mining, data processing, and molecular modeling needs. Access to a sophisticated analytical instrumentation will be made available through the Centralized Research Facility Core. Recruitment, training, and mentoring of students and faculty belonging to the Under represented populations will be carried out by the Outreach Core. The staff of this Core will also organize seminars and workshops on topics of mutual interest to the Network participants. Together these four Cores will serve to improve the performance of the Research Core which is the main focused activity of the RI-INBRE. Training a cadre of undergraduate and graduate students in research instrumentation and methodology will be an important outcome of this activity. It is anticipated that the RI-INBRE, like RIBRIN, will further improve the State's capacity to do biomedical research and that the Network investigators, who are at the early stages of their careers, will be better able to compete for extramural research funds for their individual or collaborative projects.